


Watch My Six

by watcherofworlds



Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bonus Content, Episode: s02e22 Streets of Fire, F/M, Missing Scene, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherofworlds/pseuds/watcherofworlds
Summary: A follow up to Day 7's fic, because I felt like there was more story there.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956160
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Watch My Six

“Oliver, we have to go,” Dig said, glancing back toward him from where he was keeping watch out the building’s plate glass window. “There are more soldiers coming. We’re hidden right now, but it’s only a matter of time until they find us. We need to move.” Oliver nodded and glanced down at Felicity, feeling his stomach turn with fear as he looked over her unconscious form. The longer it took her to regain consciousness, the more worried he became.

“Here, I can take her,” Dig said, moving to do just that as Oliver scooped Felicity up in his arms and got to his feet. He shook his head, feeling his arms tighten around her protectively.

“I’ve got her,” he said, forcing himself to ignore the pain, to ignore the fact that he was too badly injured to be able to run while carrying her if one of the Mirakuru soldiers came after them. “I need  _ you _ to watch my six.”

“I don’t think I need to remind you that I don’t know how to use this,” Dig pointed out, gesturing with Oliver’s bow, which he still carried in one hand.

“You have your gun,” Oliver replied bluntly. “If you have to put the soldiers down permanently, do it. I’d rather we didn’t have to resort to lethal force, but they may not give us a choice.” Dig nodded and kept pace with him as he headed through the door and out onto the street, keeping an eye out for danger as he made his way toward the bridge.

“Where exactly are we going?” Dig asked after they’d been walking for a while. The tone of his voice suggested that he already knew the answer to that question, and what he really wanted to know was the logic behind the decision to head that way.

“To the bridge,” Oliver replied without looking at him, choosing to respond only to the spoken question and keeping his eyes forward all the while.

“Are you sure?” Dig asked. “I mean, are you sure you can carry Felicity that far with your injury? Are you sure you don’t want to find somewhere safe to wait for her to wake up?” 

“Nowhere in this city is  _ safe _ right now, Diggle,” Oliver grunted, wincing in pain as he picked his way around a pile of rubble lying in his path. “Slade made sure of that. Whether or not I  _ can _ carry Felicity that far is irrelevant, because I don’t have any other choice. We have to get to the bridge and get the cure. It’s the only chance we have of stopping this.”

“Alright,” Dig replied, holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender, and didn’t speak again as they continued on their way.

\---

Felicity was brought slowly back to consciousness by the gentle rocking of someone’s footfalls as they carried her along. For a moment, she panicked, thinking that one of the Mirakuru soldiers had gotten her, but then she noticed the hitch in the gait of the person carrying her, like they were limping as they walked, something a Mirakuru soldier would never do. Men though they were, they moved like machines. Then she caught the familiar scent of leather and smoke and hot metal and pine, and she felt herself relax fully. Oliver had her. She was safe.

Oliver hadn’t noticed that she was awake yet, and as she listened to the sound of his labored breathing as he struggled to carry her weight, Felicity felt a sudden but intense stab of guilt. She knew how much his injury pained him, and while Dig very well could- and probably should- have carried her, Oliver had chosen to put himself in even more pain by doing it himself, which meant that every ounce of that pain was her fault.

“I can walk now,” she spoke up as they reached the bridge, and she couldn’t help but notice the look of intense relief that crossed Oliver’s face at the sound of her voice. He set her down once they crossed over the spot where the street ended and the bridge began, keeping an arm around her shoulders for a moment to make sure she was okay to stand. As he pulled away, Felicity looked out across the bridge, listened to the echoes of the night’s chaos all around, and silently braced herself for whatever came next.


End file.
